


Fallen king

by Andrew_3666



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Basically only inner monologue, Eret Needs A Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Eret-centric (Video Blogging RPF), He/Him Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Internal Monologue, Mentions of Dream, Mentions of Tommy, Mentions of technoblade - Freeform, She/Her Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), mentions of Fundy, mentions of niki - Freeform, mentions of philza, mentions of ranboo, mentions of tubbo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_3666/pseuds/Andrew_3666
Summary: It was hard being king. Especially one with a traitor background.He didn't know what to do. He had messed up so many times.
Kudos: 18





	Fallen king

**Author's Note:**

> Some Eret lore! At the time I wrote this, I wasn’t completely caught up on her lore, so don’t take this one too seriously lmao. I hope he gets a more in-depth character soon, I love him sm :]  
> Hope you enjoy!! Originally posted on Jan 16, 2021

It was hard being king. Especially one with a traitor background.

He didn't know what to do. He had messed up so many times.

It started with the betrayal of Lmanburg from the very beginning. He didn't know his line would be used for the demise of lmanburg, let alone by its previous president who had spiraled.

And they tried to make that better, too- they gave up their position as king in order to help their friends win the war. And they did win. But they didn't. It was all so confusing.

And the he betrayed them the second time. When techno and Dream blew up Lmanburg. He watched it happen, he stood by and watched. What good was he? He didn't have a side, but he didn't have anyone to lean on, either.

If they were to suddenly loose all his lives, he would have many, many regrets. And she hates that. She hates the fact that she can't think of anything she could do to make things right again. She doesn't know what she wants.

And they even trusted Phil and Ranboo with seeing their eyes- their eyes who were only a pale white. All they did was push him away and then make remarks behind his back about something he only trusted friends with seeing. Who were his friends again?

It was all so hard to grasp. He loved being king, but he also loved friends. If he were to go back in time, what would he do? Would he do the same thing? Betray lmanburg? Or would he help his friends? He didn't know. All they knew was they had a headache.

Sometimes they feel like they need someone. Someone to lean on. To rant to. But then she remembers. She has no one. She's betrayed everyone she's befriended, Fundy is taking his own route, Eret doesn't exactly know what Niki's doing, there's no way Tubbo or Tommy would trust him, he's already tried befriending Phil and Ranboo, who else?

Ah, right. No one. Everyone else she wasn't close to. Maybe she could make things right. But how? And with who? It was all so confusing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Very very short, but I wanted to post this because it’s my only Eret fic so far, and almost all the others are ranboo lmao- remember to be drinking water! <3


End file.
